The camping trip
by Ameeba
Summary: The guys  Faramir, Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir  went camping. Something happens there and Faramir wants to ride to Edoras in Rohan, why? And why is lord Elrond crying?  Many parings but the main is A/L
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! And English is _NOT_ my native language! I tryed my best.**

**_"Talk" _**

**_,,Thought" _**

**_'Elvish'_**

* * *

><p>The guys were camping it was king Elessars' idea.<p>

"I need to get rid of mine duties and we must have a guys night" and with that had Faramir, Legolas and Aragorns twin brothers agreed to the idea.

Legolas was very happy to be somewhere with Aragorn. Aragorn had so much work as a king that he hadn't time for anything or anybody. Legolas was so pleased to see his dear friend seem so relaxed when he sat by the fire, they had made and chatted with his brothers.

"Aragorn belongs to the forest and not in the throne room" said a voice behind Legolas. He looked behind him and saw the steward of Gondor, Faramir.

"You're so right Faramir" the elf said.

"Legolas" Aragorn called for his elven friend.

"What is it?" Legolas asked and looked at Aragorn.

"I want to speak with you. I haven't done that in ages! " Aragorn said and it annoyed him when he realized that his duties had keep him from be with his dear friend so much he wanted.

The all five of them sat around the fire eating and chatting.

"Oh how much I miss the journey" Aragorn said.

"Even orcs were nearly jumping on us and you were nearly killed" Legolas said and looked at Aragorn.

"Well that's much better than be king" Aragorn said.

"Aye" Faramir said and laughed.

"Estel I know you miss the forest but you can't just leave Gondor" Elladan said and sighed.

"I know. If there would be a way" Aragorn said and tried to come up with an idea how to escape the kings' duty.

"You know Elessar, it wouldn't be so bad if you had someone beside you" Faramir hinted.

"What in Valars name are you talking about Faramir?" Aragorn asked confused.

"If you had a _lover_, they would give you more free time and so one…" Faramir said and smirked at the word lover.

"A LOVER! And where the heck do you think I'm going to find one? The girls desire for me because I'm the fucking king of Gondor, which totally suck my ass!" Aragorn burst out in anger. The four others burst out to laugh.

"Agreed, Gondor sucks!" Legolas said and laughed and Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

"But dear brother, you could take an elf as a lover. You know very well that their love never fades" Elrohir said.

"And when you get a baby I can be his godfather" Elladan said dreamily.

"So Elladan has decided my future" Aragorn said and chuckled.

"But an elf lover sounds good. Elves are very pretty" Aragorn admitted.

"Well thank you king Elessar" the three elves said.

"I wasn't talking about you my dear brothers" Aragorn said and smiled kind of evil to his brothers and Legolas blushed.

,,Dose Aragorn really think that I'm beautiful?" Legolas thought and blushed even more.

"Is the Mirkwood prince then beautiful?" Elrohir asked with a hint in his voice.

"Much more than you two" Aragorn said.

"Oh Valar! Our little prince is blushing!" Elladan said and punched Legolas few times light in his ribs and Faramir laughed.

"I have never seen a male blushing" Faramir said between his laughs and Legolas murmured something.

"We should go and sleep" Faramir said after he was done laughing and the others agreed.

**A/N : Did you like it, hate it? Want to know what happens next tell me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again :D Hope you have enjoyed the story but it continues still, please do not kill me! I don't own anything! And i've writen this fic for my own little Legolas!**

** But i hope you all enjoy reading it :D**

**Warning this chapter has some yaoi in it!**

* * *

><p>They were all sleeping in the same tent. Elrohir and Elladan slept together on a mattress. Faramir, Aragorn and Legolas slept on the other mattress together. The mattress was kind of small or then was it Faramir who slept so wide, Aragorn couldn't tell which it was but he was very aware of that he was very close Legolas. He tried to sleep, but it didn't come that easy when the elves body was against his.<p>

Aragorn woke up, it was already morning. He looked at Legolas, he was sleeping or that thought Aragorn until he of a mistake hit his head on an iron bar, which was holding up the tent. The king cursed and Legolas laughed.

'Don't laugh!' Aragorn whispered in elvish in Legolas ear and bite it light. Legolas turned around saying;

'Aragorn, you just dare to bite it again!' Legolas whispered and narrowed his eyes and faster than he could tell the king of Gondor nibbled his ear, he tried to hide his moans.

"Aragorn" the elf said breathless.

"Admin it Legolas, you enjoy this" Aragorn slipped to common language and faced Legolas and faster than neither of them could think, they were kissing each other. Toots nibbling each others lips and tongues tasting each other and they stopped and looked on each other, neither of them dared to say anything until they heard Faramirs' voice asking;

"What was that?" and he looked at the two and they blushed and went outside.

For the rest of the day they act like normal, like nothing had happened and luckily to the king and the prince, Faramir hadn't told the twins what had happened in the morning.

"Legolas could you come over here" Aragorn called for his friend and Legolas made his way to the human.

"Yes?" Legolas asked and Aragorn grabbed the elf by his wrist and carefully dragged he to a lake, which were located a good distance away from the camp. Aragorn made sure that nobody heard them and then said;

"We were busted" and lay down on the mossy ground.

"You think?" Legolas asked and walked beside Aragorn and went down onto his knees and leaned over Aragorn, just his hands were supporting him from the kings' body.

"But I would want to try it again" Legolas hinted and before Aragorn could ask the elf kissed him. Aragorn put his arms around Legolas and he gave up and let his body fall onto Aragorns'.

"Legolas don't you dare to touch my neck!" Aragorn said and breathed heavily when the elf kissed his neck and began to bite it gently.

"Who had known I could take the king himself to such a state" Legolas said proud.

"It's few who can, but don't get to proud. I'll have my revenge" Aragorn said and changed their position.

"No way Aragorn! Just touch them an…" Legolas couldn't get any more words out when Aragorn had begun to bite his sensitive ears.

'That's… Just… Rude' Legolas between his breaths.

"Rude you think? I can tell that you enjoy it prince" Aragorn said huskily into Legolas ear.

"And what are you going to do my fair elf? You're weak under me" Aragorn said and slide Legolas tunic off and explored every inch of the elf.

"That's not fair!" Legolas protested and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm half naked and you're dressed. I have the right to see you unclothed king" Legolas said with a hint in his voice. Aragorn took his tunic off and asked;

"Satisfied my prince?"

"Almost" Legolas said and run his hands on the humans' upper body, he was very well trained. Legolas couldn't resist the moan from his mouth when felt Aragorns' body react to his touches.

"My prince you're very hard down there" Aragorn said and with that he pulled Legolas' leggings off.

,,What a relief" Legolas thought when there was nothing against his erection, he felt Aragorns tender hand working on his member and begun to moan.

"How about… The kings'… Desires?" Legolas asked breathless.

"Mine?" Aragorn asked surprised and looked at Legolas and stopped everything he was doing.

"Yes yours. I can feel it. It wants inside me, am I right?" Legolas asked and begun too undress the mans' leggings.

"The prince desires it too, am I right?" Aragorn asked with a hint in his voice.

"Maybe" the elven prince of Mirkwood said with a smile on his face.

"How can something so beautiful be with me?" Aragorn asked and stroked Legolas face.

"Aragorn don't talk such things" Legolas said seriously and blushed.

"You can't stop me prince" Aragorn said and Legolas kissed the human on his lips softly.

"I beg" Legolas said and looked deep in Aragorns' grey eyes. Aragorn smiled and said;

"What wouldn't I do for you my dear" and kissed Legolas and the two royalties had sex for the first time. They breathed and moaned each others names and enjoyed it.

"Legolas" Aragorn whispered and kissed the elves neck.

"Yes?" Legolas asked and then he said;

"Ara, we should head back to the camp before they begin to suspect anything"

"I know" the king said kind of sad and then continued;

"But we can't just go like that. Umm… We've been hunting, excellent"

"We can't go to the camp without a catch" Legolas said.

"Yeah, would you dear? You're the fastest hunter I know" Aragorn said and stood up and began to dress.

"My pleasure" Legolas said and smiled and began to dress and then said;

"You were going to say something before this" and when had spoken he was already dressed.

"It's just a little thing but…"Aragorn said on the same time he pulled his leggings on and when he was done, he kissed Legolas and said;

"Melin yel Legolas" Legolas blushed and looked at Aragorn and jumped in his lap.

"Are you serious little king?" Legolas asked seriously and looked deep in the gray eyes.

"Yes I am" the king said and once again kissed the elf but it was more passion in this one.

"Melin yel Aragorn" Legolas said and stroked the kings curl, messy and dark hair.

"But I have to go and catch a night snack" and with that the blond elf jumped down and went hunting and in less than five minutes the elf was back with couple of rabbits and they walked together to the camp.

**A/N: Loved, hated? Tell me :D Want to know what happens next?**

**Melin yel - I love you  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you two?" Faramir asked.

"We were hunting" Aragorn answered and showed a part of the catch. Elladan saw them and chuckled. He could easily see right through Estels' eyes, that they hadn't _just_ been hunting.

"Estel" called Elladan on his brother and he walked to him.

"Yes?" Aragorn asked.

'So you went hunting with the little prince' Elladan slipped into elvish.

'Yes… Is something wrong with it?' Aragorn asked.

'No, but I think you did something else in the woods' Elladan hinted and Legolas blushed wildly.

'So the Mirkwood prince wasn't _just_ beautiful' Elladan said and chuckled.

'Ella please, don't speak of this to anybody yet' Legolas begged and walked to Elladan and Aragorn.

'You got my word' Elladan promised.

'Good' Aragorn said and stroked Legolas flushed cheek and then said;

'You look so cute when you blush'

"Estel stop it" Legolas murmured softly and blushed a little more and Elladan giggled and asked;

'So Estel, are you going to ask his hand to marriage?' Legolas blushed totally.

'Who's good enough to our baby brother!' Elrohirs' voice asked excited.

"Nobody" Aragorn lied and Legolas had managed to escape to the tent.

"Oh why isn't Gimli joining us when we need him the most" said Elrohir and cursed the fact.

"What's going on here? A great lord Elronds' sons fight, or? And where is Legolas" Faramir asked.

"He's beside the ki… Ng…" Elladan said and noticed at the last word that the Mirkwood prince wasn't beside his little brother.

"I don't know" Elrohir admitted.

"I think he ran to the tent" Aragorn said blankly.

"NO I DIDN'T! Curse you king of Gondor!" Legolas shouted from the tent.

"And what's that all with elvish, wishing that the dwarf would be here and nobody and Legolas hiding in the tent?" Faramir asked.

"Well I need the dwarf to know who's good enough for Estel" Elrohir explained.

'And I suggest that you keep your mouth shut Elrohir' Aragorn ordered and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on! Stop talking elvish and tell me and Legolas for Valars' sake come out from there" Faramir said.

"You're childish, you know" Faramir spoke again and then he looked at Aragorn and asked;

"Your highness, did your brother just say he wanted to know who is good enough for you?"

"No he didn't" Aragorn murmured a lie.

"Yes I did!" Elrohir said loud.

'No you didn't Rohir. Shut up and then I wont relive your biggest secret' Legolas said and straightened his clothes when he joined the rest.

"I think we need to speak to Éomer" Faramir said and smiled a little bit more, because there weren't a better friend of Aragorn, if Legolas doesn't counts.

"Gentlemen, pack your things! We're going to ride to Rohan!" Faramir announced, Aragorn face palmed, Elladan just coughed, Elrohir smiled and Legolas sat down and buried his face in his hands.

**A/N: I know it's little bit short, but... Tell me what you think about this fic, please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took a while to post this, but i've much to do when i'm in school, sorry! **

**I want to thank and hug MeganLL, BloodRose99 and** **DracoMalfoyLove3 for the fave and comment by BloodRose99 *HUG***

**And here is ladys and gentlemen the Chapter 4!**

**Warning YAOI!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In lead of Faramir they rode to Edoras.<p>

"Aragorn!" said Éomer happily and hugged the other man brotherly.

"Éomer! Good to see you, keeping in form I see" Aragorn teased, raised his eyebrows and punched gently the horse lord in the chest.

"Of course your highness. You never know who walks towards you" Éomer smirked and the both humans laughed and the three elves and the steward shrugged. After the two friends had laughed, Aragorn said;

"You remember Faramir from my crowning…"

"Aye! He's the one who captured my sisters heart" Éomer interrupt Aragorn, Faramir blushed and the elves laughed.

"He did! He's my steward" Aragorn said and chuckled and Éomer nodded and said;

"Because you didn't return her feelings" and looked at Aragorn and the king just smiled.

"Well enough with Éowyn. You know already Legolas" Aragorn said, Éomer grinned and nodded.

"But these two haven't you meet" Aragorn said and gestured at his brothers.

"They're my foster fathers' twin sons. Elrohir" Aragorn said and Elrohir nodded.

"And Elladan" Aragorn said and Elladan bowed and Éomer greeted everyone.

"So what brings you to Rohan?" Éomer asked.

"We were camping. In the forest on the border of Gondor and Rohan" Legolas told.

"That sounds nice, but why did you ride to Edoras?" Éomer asked.

"That was my idea, becau…"

"You wanted to see Éowyn!" Éomer loudly interrupt Faramir.

"No…" Faramir said and blushed and continued;

"We wanted to ask you, if you would know who is good enough for Elessar" Faramir explained.

"Oh" Éomer said and forced himself from smiling.

"But you will stay here awhile?" Éomer asked.

"We're honored to" Aragorn said and Éomer smiled.

"My lord you didn't answer on our question" Elrohir said.

"I know the answer and I think your pretty brother knows and Greenleaf" Éomer said, Elladan blushed and Elrohir glared at the horse lord with a "Don't flirt with _my_ Ella and if you touch him, you'll die" look and Aragorn laughed.

"Éomer, it's still Legolas" Legolas corrected.

"It's Lassë" Elrohir said and Legolas rolled his eyes.

"But please, lets go and eat" Éomer said and began to walk to the castle and the rest followed him.

They sat and eat and chatted. Elrohir tried the whole time get Elladan to tell him who's Estels' love, but didn't succeed. After the dinner offered Éomer to show their rooms.

"Faramir, do you wish to have an own room?" Éomer asked and Faramir nodded.

"Here we are" Éomer said, smiled and opened the first rooms' door.

"This is the master sweet for the twins" he said and gestured to the room and gave the key to Elrohir.

"And a familiar room for our royalties" Éomer said and opened the door next to the twins room and gave the key to Aragorn.

"And lord Faramir, I'll show your room" Éomer said and looked at Faramir.

"Thank you" Faramir said and followed Éomer.

"Odd that you two were put in the same room" Elrohir hinted.

'This is our standard room' Legolas explained in elvish.

'And in that room where you're sleeping, it was two hobbits' room' Aragorn said.

'They left some gay sparkles in that room' Legolas said and chuckled and Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other.

"I'm sorry but this is the only good one mans room" Éomer said sadly.

"But it has its advantages, it's opposite to Éowyns' room" Éomer whispered and gave the key to Faramir.

"Thank you my lord" Faramir said and bowed and Éomer walked away.

"Prince" Éomer called and knocked on the doorframe.

"Oh it was you Éomer" Legolas said and turned around.

"Where's Aragorn?" Éomer asked and leaned against the doorframe.

"In the bathroom, showering" Legolas answered and unpacked his things.

"Of course" said Éomer and laughed.

"Is it good to have the same room?" he asked.

"Aye, it brings many memories" Legolas said and chuckled.

"Aye" Éomer agreed.

"But maybe this time you and Aragorn can leave a common memory" Éomer hinted.

"Well we… Wait! WHAT!" Legolas asked loudly and blushed totally.

"Common memory he said, dear" Aragorn said chuckled and joined them with only a towel around his hips and kissed Legolas on the cheek.

"Aragorn, please dress" Legolas said and tried not to look at the king of Gondor and Éomer laughed.

"Just so you know Legolas, I'm not as blind as Faramir and Elrohir and besides I knew from the first time you where here, that you two had something going on" Éomer said and smiled.

"And because we are very close friends. But say me brother, how could you forget to tell that you're king of Rohan" Aragorn asked and raised an eyebrow and Legolas had a "Really?" look on his face.

"You noticed" Éomer said.

"Of course, there isn't anything you can hide from me" Aragorn said, smiled and Éomer laughed.

"You're right lad" Éomer said.

"Are you serious! King of the horse lords?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Aye" Éomer said.

"Your highness" Aragorn and Legolas said and bowed to the king of Rohan.

It was already night in Edoras, the feast had gone on for hours and most off the people was drunk.

"Ara" Legolas said and Aragorn looked at him.

'Do you want to company me to our room?' Legolas asked in elvish.

'Why wo…'

"Éomer! That happens to be _my _butt!" Faramir interrupt loudly Aragorn and both Aragorn and Legolas turned around to see what was going on. Éomer had his hand on Faramirs' butt.

"Dear brother I think you have had a few drinks too much" Éowyn said kindly and walked to her brother and the steward of Gondor.

"My lady!" Faramir asked surprised, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Éomer release his ass" Éowyn said strictly.

"Yes mom" Éomer said quiet and took his hand off Faramirs' butt.

"Thank you my lady" Faramir said and bowed and then said;

"I own you my lady" and Éowyn smiled and said;

"Just call me Éowyn and we'll see what you can do for me" she smirked at the last word. Aragorn and Legolas laughed.

'Guess who's going to get tonight' Aragorn said and they both laughed. Faramir and Éowyn passed by them and both nodded to them and they nodded back.

"Shall we go Legolas?" Aragorn slipped into common language and the elf prince nodded.

Aragorn locked their rooms' door and turned to look at the beautiful elf prince who sat at the end of the bed.

'By the way, did you see my brothers at the feast?' Aragorn asked suddenly.

'No I didn't' Legolas said slowly and then he smiled.

'But I think I know where they're' Legolas said and Aragorn laughed.

"And I can just guess what they're doing" Aragorn slipped into common speech.

'Ella tell me who's Estels secret love' Legolas told what he heard from the room next too their. Aragorn went up to the bed and pressed his ear against the wall.

'I won't tell you' said Elladans' voice.

'You've repeated that for the past two hours! I want some answers Ella' said Elrohirs' voice and suddenly there were a loud bang, like they had run into the wall, but both Legolas and Aragorn knew very well that Elrohir had pinned Elladan at the wall.

'Oh… Rohirh…' moaned Elladan so loud that Aragorn bet that if there were people in the hallway that they heard it too. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head and stood up from the bed and walked to Legolas.

"Aragorn" Legolas said.

"What is it my fair prince?" Aragorn asked and cupped Legolas cheeks in his hands.

"If the lady of Rohan told you to release my butt, would you obey?" Legolas asked innocently.

"What a kind of question is that?" Aragorn asked surprised.

"Just though of it" Legolas answered.

"No I wouldn't. And why do you think I would obey a_ lady _from Rohan?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know. I just asked" Legolas said and laughed a little and Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"But are you going to sleep or…" Legolas interrupted the king with a kiss.

'That's my answer' Legolas said and smiled and Aragorn grinned and kissed the elf and pushed him gently down at the bed and crawled on top of him.

"So we're just two guys who like each other too much" Legolas said and giggled.

"Well that's the truth" Aragorn said and kissed the elf on the cheek.

"I'm kind of tired so… I think I'll go and sleep" Aragorn said and fake yawned.

"No you don't!" Legolas said and pushed the king of Gondor against the bed.

"You my dear aren't going anywhere beca…" Legolas continued and drifted away of his speech and kissed the human.

"Trust me Las, I wouldn't go anywhere when I'm with you" Aragorn said and put his hands around the elf.

"And why should I trust you?" Legolas asked in the most mocking way he could fake.

"Because I love you" Aragorn said and kissed the elf.

"I'm not sure if that changes anything" Legolas said. Aragorn glared at Legolas and rolled them so that he pinned Legolas against the bed.

"I'll show you Greenleaf" Aragorn smirked and Legolas couldn't resist the giggle which came from his mouth and a second later begun he to moan. Aragorn undressed _his_ beautiful elven prince and himself. Legolas was breathing heavily because the human on top of him had nibbled and licked nearly his entire body.

'Aragorn please… Don't stop' Legolas begged in elvish, his whole body was trembling and his member wanted some attention. Aragorn prepared carefully the elf, who moaned in pleasure of that Aragorn didn't stop. When Legolas was ready pushed Aragorn himself inside the elf and they begun to move, moan and breathe together. The twins in the next room covered all their sounds.

They all looked very tired at the breakfast table. Éomer had a really bad hangover, Éowyn slept in her breakfast with Faramir in her lap, the twins were sleepily telling terrible crappy jokes, Aragorn spun tiredly his spoon in the tee and Legolas leaned against Aragorns shoulder and gazed with half open eyes on the twins.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'll head back to my bed. Gamling, cancel all meetings for today" Éomer said.

"Yes my lord" Gamling said and went somewhere. They all were so tired that they went sleeping and they didn't wake until the late afternoon. When everybody was awake and feeling better they decided to ride to Rivendell, with no good reason. And because of that they tried the whole way to Rivendell come up with a good excuse why they rode there.

**A/N: Hope you like it! And tell me what you think and more chapters are coming! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you like this chapter. Some Elrond angst in it but, hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>"My lords and lady. I've been expecting you" said Elrond himself and was waiting there on the guest and his sons.<p>

"Welcome to Rivendell" Elrond continued and they bowed and thanked the half-elf lord.

'Ada, have you seen my bru… sh…' said Arwen and appeared from behind Elrond.

"Arwen" said the sons of Elrond and Legolas.

"My brothers and little Greenleaf" Arwen said and smiled and then asked;

"Who're these people you've bring with you?" and Aragorn stepped forward and begun to introduce them to his sister.

"This is my steward, Faramir" and Faramir bowed.

"This is the lady from Rohan, Éowyn" and Éowyn bowed.

"And this is Éowyns' brother, my good friend and the king of Rohan, Éomer" and Éomer bowed.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Arwen, Aragorns', Elrohirs' and Elladans' sister" Arwen said and bowed.

"Sis, you forgot to mention that you're the Evenstar" Elrohir reminded.

'And you forgot to mention that you're gay' Arwen said.

'I was serious' Elrohir said.

'So was I' Arwen said and smiled and Elrond sighed.

"Please follow me, I'll show your rooms and my sons, come to the meeting room" Elrond said and went inside.

'What have we done now?' Elladan asked.

'I've got no clue' Aragorn admitted.

'Been too long from home' Legolas guessed.

'If it would be that, I had been kept house arrested for the rest of my life' Aragorn said.

'Well… Yes, you're right' Legolas admitted. The sons of Elrond and Legolas went to the meeting room.

'Do you know what's only missing?' Aragorn asked and looked at Legolas.

'No, what's missing?' Legolas asked and the twins sat on "their" places.

"The one ring in the middle of us all" Aragorn slipped to common language.

"Aragorn…" Legolas stopped when Elrond entered the room and said;

'I'll leave you alone with your sons' the elf was ready to go when Elrond said;

'No need to leave Legolas. I count you as my son' Elrond said and smiled and the Mirkwood prince bowed and sat down and so did Aragorn and Elrond.

'Gandalf left me' Elrond said with tears in his eyes.

'WHAT!' all with out Elrond asked and stared on the half-elf lord surprised.

'Why?' Aragorn asked.

'He went to the gray havens with… Bilbo' Elrond said and begun to cry.

"Ada" he sons of Elrond said and went to hug their father.

'Oh please do not cry lord Elrond. That old wizard isn't worth your tears' Legolas said.

'Lassë is right!' Elladan said and the human and Elrohir agreed.

'Ada, you deserve much, much better than that old lizard' Aragorn said and corrected;

'Wizard, I mean'

'You really think so?' asked Elrond weakly.

'Yes!' the young once said in one voice.

'You need some cheer up ada' Aragorn said.

'And I know where to find it' Legolas said and smiled and he and Aragorn exchanged a look.

'What's in your minds?' Elrohir asked.

'You will see' Aragorn and Legolas said and they shared the same thought;

,,Thranduil"

**A/N: It's short i know! Sorry *shame* But still you can tell me what you think and you want to konow what happens next! I promise you that! **

**Ada - Father**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry i kept you waiting so long! But now here's the final Chapter of The Camping Trip! I hope you enjoy reading this and i love you all! :D**

**WARNING: Little bit of Éomer/Faramir, Elrohir/Elladan, Faramir/Éowyn, Éowyn/Arwen and Thranduil/Elrond**

* * *

><p>Aragorn and Legolas rode so fast they could to Mirkwood.<p>

'My son?' asked the elven king when two horses arrived.

"Ada" Legolas said and smiled and jumped of the horse and Aragorn jumped down too.

'Isn't that Estel!' Thranduil asked surprised.

'Yes your highness, it's me. Good to see you again' Aragorn said and bowed.

'No need to bow. We got the same title, right?' Thranduil asked and smiled and Legolas nodded.

'That's right, Estel's king of Gondor' the elven prince said.

'But I have to ask, what's this sudden surprise visit?' the elven king of Mirkwood asked.

'Speaking of that…'

'Lord Elrond needs some cheer up and we thought…' Legolas interrupt Aragorn.

'A good friend would be best for that' Aragorn interrupt Legolas.

'You speak as one, maybe you two have spend too much time with each other' Thranduil said and chuckled.

'Will we ride as fast as possible or do you two need some rest?' Thranduil asked.

'I don't need. But it's getting dark and you never know what will happen' Aragorn said.

'You're right, I suggest that we set off at dawn' Legolas said.

'You need rest so, Estel your…'

'Ada, his coming to my room' Legolas interrupt his father.

'I'm not going to stop it' Thranduil said and then said;

'But first you two youngsters need food and a proper bath'

-In Rivendell-

'Ada, are you sure you don't want to tell the whole story?' Elrohir asked seriously and looked at his father.

'No, I'm fine. Trust me' Elrond tried to convince his sons that he was alright, but he wasn't.

'Ada' Elladan said seriously in a warning tone.

'I am fine. Go and company the others' Elrond said and pushed his sons out from the room. The twins shrugged and began to walk to the big living room.

"Where's Aragorn?" Éomer asked when the twins entered the living room.

'I was going to ask the same question' Arwen said and entered the living room. The children of Elrond sat down at the couch, which was placed in the middle of the room with armchairs at each side of it.

"I don't know" Elladan admitted.

"But he was with you at the meeting room" Faramir said and looked at the twins, he sat on the armchair on the side where the fireplace was and the king of Rohan on the other side.

"Answer" Arwen said strictly and sat down from the couch on the soft carpet and looked at his brothers.

"And the prince is missing too" Éowyn said, she sat on the floor near the fireplace.

"He and Aragorn mentioned something about going after some cheer up to ada" Elrohir said.

"Did they mention where they were going?" Faramir asked.

"No they didn't" Elladan said.

"Curse them" Faramir said and sighed.

"So… Dose anyone else want a drink?" Arwen asked suddenly.

"I want" Faramir said.

"I" said the twins and king of Rohan.

"I could" Éowyn said and smiled to Arwen.

"Good. Isleen!" Arwen called and a young girl appeared to the room, bowed and asked;

'My lady, what can I do for you?'

'Could you bring us few drinks?' Arwen asked.

'Some elven wine would be good' Elrohir said and smiled.

'Of course my lord. To everyone?' the servant asked and Arwen nodded.

'Six glasses and the wine' the girl murmured to herself, bowed and went after the wine and glasses.

"You got servants here?" Éowyn asked surprised.

"Of course we have. It's the house of lord Elrond the half-elf" Arwen said.

"And the servant was a human" Faramir said.

"No, a human with little bit of elvish blood, half-elf" Elladan corrected.

"But you're elves" Faramir said confused.

"With little bit of human blood, half-elf" Arwen explained.

"Cool" Éowyn said.

"Aragorn is a half-elf" Éomer said.

"He is!" Faramir asked surprised and the children of Elrond nodded.

"You learnt something new about your king" Elrohir chuckled.

"I know very much about him, but yet I don't know who he loves..." Faramir said and thought about that and then he got it.

„It's Legolas! It must be, they were making out" Faramir thought and smiled.

"Not fair!" Elrohir said.

"Estels love, this is something new" Arwen said and lady from Rohan agreed and asked;

"This is the first time I hear this, what's the story behind this?"

Faramir explained the situation. Isleen brought the glasses and few wine bottles to the table in front of the couch.

'Thank you and now you may go home' Arwen said and smiled to her.

'Thank you my lady' Isleen thanked Arwen and went home.

"King Elessars love" Éowyn said.

"Who is she?" Arwen asked and wanted to know who his brother had fallen for. Elladan, Faramir and Éomer grinned when Arwen said **she**.

"Dose ada know?" Arwen asked.

"I don't think so" Elladan said and couldn't be without smiling.

"Damn. It's only me, lady Éowyn and Elrohir who doesn't know?" Arwen asked and they nodded.

'Very fair' Arwen murmured in elvish and began to fill the glasses with wine. When Arwen was done everybody went after a drink.

"What happened here?" Elrond asked himself when he entered the living room at midday. Faramir and Éomer slept on the couch. His sons slept together, Elladan in Elrohirs' lap in the armchair which was on the side of the couch were the fireplace was. Arwen slept on the carpet with her head on Éowyns' chest and finally Elrond saw the empty wine bottles and sighed.

Elrond coughed and said;

"It's time to wake up. It's midday already"

'Go away ada, I'm trying to sleep' Elrohir said tiredly.

"ADA?" Elrohir said surprised, opened his eyes and pushed his brother of him, who fell on the floor.

'Rohir you idiot! Ada isn't here. You're just paranoid that he'll find out...' Elrond interrupt Elladan with a cough and Elladan blushed and looked at his father.

'Ada... I... What're you doing here?' Elladan decided to ask and Elrond raised an eyebrow and asked;

'What don't you want me to find out?'

'Oh nothing' Elladan said so innocent he could.

'I see that you've been stealing some wine from me' Elrond said.

'You busted us. That was the thing we didn't want you to find out' Elrohir lied.

'Could you please shut up!' Arwen said strictly.

"Arwen" Elrond said with a warning in his voice.

'Oh ada, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here' Arwen said and stood up and said;

"Oh Valar, I'm feeling ill" and sat down on the couch and two seconds later she jumped up.

"I'm so sorry lord Faramir!" she apologized.

"It's alright" Faramir said and rubbed his head.

"Is it morning already?" Éowyn asked.

"It's midday" Elrond said.

"It can't be!" said the young ones in one voice.

"It's" Elrond said and smiled.

"Damn... Has Aragorn and Legolas returned?" Éomer asked.

"No they haven't" Elrond said and tried to hold his laugh, because this was so entertaining.

It was already evening and Elrond was walking around in his garden.

'Ada' Elrond heard Aragorns voice and he turned around to look at them and then he saw who they had brought to Rivendell.

'Lord Thranduil' Elrond said happily and bowed.

'How many times must I tell you to stop bowing lord Elrond?' Thranduil asked and smiled.

'I'm very happy to see you my old friend' Elrond said and the elven king walked to him.

'So tell me mellon-nin, what ails you? My and your son told me that you need someone talk to' Thranduil said and the two lords walked together away.

'Elrond seems to be happy' Legolas noted.

'Yes, Thranduil is like his best friend' Aragorn said.

'Aragorn, can we go and rest a while?' Legolas asked and yawned.

'Of course we can. I need some rest too' Aragorn said and they walked to Aragorns' room which they happily shared.

'Excuse me my lords' the voice of Isleen woke them. Aragorn sat up looked at the servant.

'Is something wrong?' the king of Gondor asked and yawned.

'My lord, your father will have a feast today, which starts after a half hour and he wishes to see you there' Isleen told.

'Tell him that we're coming' Aragorn said and lay back on the bed.

'I'll your highness' Isleen said and leaved.

"Honey are you awake?" the human asked and stroked the elves cheek.

"I woke when she began to speak" Legolas said and stretched a little bit.

"Elrond and his feasts" Legolas murmured and Aragorn laughed.

The feast had gone on for hours and most of them were drunk. Faramir and Éowyn were yelling to each other.

"Arwen you slept with my wife!" Faramir yelled and Arwen blushed and said;

"She was the one who wanted it in the first place!"

"Faramir, I'm **not** your wife! I may do what I want to!" Éowyn yelled.

"Please don't yell" Éomer begged.

"Éomer go to hell!" Éowyn yelled.

"You were my becoming wife!" Faramir shouted.

"Fuck of Faramir" Arwen said angrily.

"And who has decided that?" Éowyn yelled.

"I don't care any more. Do what you fucking want lady, I don't care! I break up with you" Faramir said loudly.

"We weren't together idiot!" Éowyn said angrily.

"What ever" Faramir said and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Oh, do not cry Faramir" Éomer said and hugged Faramir who putted his head on Éomers' shoulder and cried silently.

"My sister's an idiot. She doesn't know what she leaves behind. You're too good to my sister, you deserve someone better" Éomer said and tried to calm down the steward of Gondor.

"You have always been so nice to me" Faramir and hugged the king of Rohan and thanked him.

"I should tell ada about our relationship" Aragorn said and sighed. They watched Elrond and Thranduil when they chatted and drank.

"Yeah, I should too. I'm afraid of what he's going to say about the fact that **I** love a **male**" Legolas said and looked at the table.

"I think he isn't against it, just look" Aragorn said and chuckled. When Legolas looked at the lords, he saw that his father had pushed Elrond against the wall and kissing him.

'Well that was unexpected' Legolas said surprised and then giggled.

'Oh really?' Aragorn said surprised.

'I bet that my ada tops' Legolas said and Aragorn laughed.

'I bet that too' Aragorn said.

'That's fair against your foster father' Elrohir said and sat beside Legolas and Aragorn.

'I bet ada tops the Mirkwood king' Elladan said and sat beside Elrohir.

'You're kidding me Ella. He's like you, always leaves underneath' Aragorn said.

"Estel" Elladan said and narrowed his eyes and the three others chuckled.

'But it's very nice to see you two at the feast' Legolas said and smiled.

'Indeed, because you did miss the feast in Rohan when you were "fighting" ' Aragorn said and smiled.

'Well but... I know Elessar who you love!' Elrohir said proudly.

'Seriously, it's so obvious! Why didn't you get it' Elladan said and shocked his head.

'You love Legolas' Elrohir said proudly and Elladan murmured;

'Obviously my dear idiot'

'Yes I love him' Aragorn said.

'But tell me what the price is?' Legolas asked.

'The loser must a whole day wear a dress' Elrohir announced and grinned.

'Rohir aren't you going to bet for ada?' Elladan asked.

'No, I'm the judge' Elrohir said.

They were everybody at the breakfast table and Thranduil entered the room.

'Thranduil!' said Elrond and then the half-elf lord stepped inside the room wearing a flower dress. The children of Elrond and Legolas tried to be without laughing their asses off.

'Yes my dear? I mean Elrond' the elven king corrected.

'Thranduil, I bear our child' Elrond said quiet.

'You... WHAT!' Thranduil asked surprised and then said;

'Let's go outside and talk' and the two lords went out, when they had walked away the children of Elrond and Legolas burst out laughing.

"Ada and he's foreseeing skills" Aragorn laughed.

'Why is he wearing a flower dress?' Arwen asked her brothers and they shrugged.

'Ellaaa~ You lost the bet, you must wear a dress the whole day' Elrohir said and grinned so wide he possible could.

'And because of that Rohir didn't want to bet' Aragorn and Legolas said one the same time and Elladan sighed.

'Rohir I'm going to kill you' Elladan said and walked out from the dinning room.

"What's this everything about?" asked Éomer who didn't understand anything.

"Elladan lost a bet" Legolas said.

"But why is the half-elf lord wearing a dress?" Éomer asked.

"I don't know" Elrohir said.

"Odd" Éomer said.

"It's not the weirdest thing what has happened here" Legolas admitted.

"Agreed" Elladan said when he entered the room.

'Ella you're so pretty' Aragorn and Legolas said and laughed.

'WOW!' Elrohir said he was staring at his twin brother with his mouth open.

'Better to close your mouth before you drool on the floor' Aragorn said and closed Elrohirs' mouth and laughed.

'Lassë this doesn't fit me, right?' Elladan asked.

'Ella I'm sorry, you do look cute in that sis. I could dress Aragorn in a dress too' Legolas said and laughed.

'Good luck honey, but you will found yourself first in that dress! You...'

'Please Estel I don't want to hear your dirty fantasies about Legolas... Of course! How stupid I was' Arwen said to herself and Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Lord Elrohir, leggings isn't the best clothing to hide a boner" Éomer said and Faramir burst out too laugh and Elrohir blushed and Elladan stared at his twin brother and asked surprised;

'Seriously! Am I that hot in this dress!'

'Yes, you should lose some bets more often' Elrohir said and tried to hide his boner. Suddenly they heard a loud bang and they all four looked at the table. Faramirs' chair was broken and now was the king of Rohan lying on top of the steward of Gondor and their lips had crashed together and now were it their turn to laugh. Obviously Faramir had dragged Éomer with him down on the floor when he fell.

"I'm sorry" Éomer apologized and stood up.

"No I'm sorry my lord... Your highness" Faramir corrected and stood up too.

'I think we have a becoming couple here' Elladan whispered to Aragorn and Legolas and they both agreed.

'My lord Thranduil, I think that Aimis is a perfect name' Elrond explained, when the two lords came to the room again.

'Well... Yes! Aimis, our little Aimis' Thranduil said.

'Elladan why are you wearing a dress?' asked the elven king.

'I lost a bet... Against Lassë and Estel' Elladan explained.

'What kind of bet my son?' Elrond asked.

'Nothing interesting' the young once said on the same time.

'Legolas I want to talk with you after the breakfast, just you and me' Elrond said and looked at Aragorn.

'Of course' Legolas said.

'Ella I **need** your help' Elrohir said and dragged his twin brother after him out form the dinning room. Legolas and Aragorn chuckled.

After the breakfast, Elrond lead Legolas to a quiet place where they could talk alone.

'Legolas I think you've something to tell me' Elrond said and looked at the blond prince.

'What do you mean?' Legolas asked. He didn't understand what the half-elf lord was after.

'About your and Estels' relationship' Elrond said.

'Well actually... How do you know?' Legolas asked quiet and blushed.

'I see it in your eyes true deep love, respect, admire and sometimes even lust' Elrond said.

'I... I... I do not!' Legolas said in a childish way.

'Legolas do **not** lie. You love Aragorn?' Elrond asked to confirm the fact.

Legolas blushed a little more and said;

'Y... Yes... I do'

'Not unexpected' Thranduil said and joined them from the corner.

'Thranduil-dear what have I said about sneaking to others conservations' Elrond said and looked at Thranduil.

'Ada! Ada... Forgive me… I... I love Estel and he loves me. I... I'm shame for Mirkwood… I'm so sorry' Legolas apologized in shame.

'Legolas do **not** apologize! I'm very happy for you and you've my blessing and you aren't a shame to Mirkwood and you should had told me earlier' Thranduil said and looked at his son.

'A… Ada... Really!' Legolas asked surprised.

'Yes my son. Estel is a good man and I'm happy that his with you. You two have always been so close' Thranduil said and Elrond smiled.

'Ada' Legolas said and went and hugged his dad. He was so relived that his father approved them.

'One thing more' Elrond said.

'This is about you two, right?' Legolas asked and the lords blushed.

'**How** did you know!' Elrond asked surprised.

'I saw you two last night, kissing each other at the feast' Legolas explained and couldn't be without smiling.

'I though that everybody was drunk' Elrond said.

'No, not me, Estel and the twins' Legolas said.

'Oh' the lords said.

'But we love each other and I hope that you will accept it' Thranduil said.

'Of course I'll' Legolas said and smiled and then said;

'Congratulations'

'Thank you' the two lords said.

"Ara" Legolas called and came inside their room.

'Yes what is it honey?' Aragorn asked and walked to Legolas and hugged him.

'We are getting a little sister' Legolas said.

'Really? That's wonderful' Aragorn said and Legolas nodded.

'I'm happy for our parents' Aragorn said and he and Legolas laughed.

'That sounds very weird' Legolas admitted and Aragorn nodded.

Everything was for once good in Middle-Earth. Aragorn and Legolas got married, Elladan become pregnant with Elrohirs' child, Thranduil and Elrond lived luckily in Rivendell with their Aimis and Éomer asked Faramir to Rohan and he did agree. The girls (Éowyn and Arwen) went to the local bar to tease men (Including Haldir).

**A/N: The End! Tell me what you thought :D **

**Mellon-nin - My friend**


End file.
